Long Road to Ruin
by onduril
Summary: The story of the life of Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail
1. Chapter 1

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 2.0cm 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Disclaimer: The characters I use all belong to Miss J.K. Rowling herself. I don't make any money from writing this story.

AN: I got the idea to this story a long time ago. I needed to make some minor adjustments because I didn't have the books with me when I started writing the story. But now it should be as close as possible to the original. But then...this is fanfictin...not everything is perfect.

Please leave a Review...they make me happy.

Peter paced the length of his small flat.

'_What shall I do?'_ , he thought, _'I must convince them to make me their Secret Keeper.'_

He still paced.

Suddenly the fire sprung on, turned green and James Potter stepped through.

"Hi Peter. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Everything prepared for your departure?"

"Not really. Lily and I got a little problem. Sirius doesn't want to be our Secret Keeper. He said he would be instantly targeted by Lord Voldemort. He said you'd be the better choice."

Peter couldn't believe his luck. They wanted him! Him, the small, skinny boy with no remarkable skills other than turning into a rat. Ok, that could be helpful when you might need to flee.

Just then he remembered that he still hadn't given James an answer.

"Yeah, sure! I'd be honoured."

"Great.", James said with relief, "Could you come over to Godrics Hollow around 2 pm tomorrow?"

"Yes, no Problem."

'_The Dark Lord will be so pleased. I need to go to him right now.'_, he thought just as James said his good-byes and left again by floo.

The second he left Peter let out a scream of joy.

"YES! I didn't even need to do anything. What to do now?...Tell him now or wait until they made me their Secret Keeper.", Peter said to himself.

"Better do it now. He doesn't want us to have any secrets."

With that said, he went to his wardrobe and opened a concealed compartment inside it. He took out his Death Eater garments and put them on. He then touched his wand to his left arm where the Dark Mark was.

He waited for the Dark Lord to notice his calling. As soon as he felt the first waves of pain he Apparated to the side of Lord Voldemort.

"Wormtail. Why did you call me? I hope you have good news."

"Yes, my Lord." , he said and bowed down kissing the hem of the Dark Lords' robes.

"They want me to be their Secret Keeper. The fool of a Black thought me to be the better choice."

He saw that his master was pleased by this.

" How come the fool accepted this?"

" I don't know, my Lord. But I think they thought me to be less targeted by you than Black. Because his brother used to be in your service. You remember Regulus Black?"

Voldemort looked at him in thought.

'_Yes he remembered Regulus. He seemed promising, but then again he made that stupid attempt to quit._'

"Well, Wormtail. You pleased me. You may return now. But be prepared to come to me again when you are the Secret Keeper of the Potters."

"I will be, my Lord." , with that he Disapparated.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter looked at his watch. It was ten minutes to 2.

'_Just a few minutes more.' _, he thought. He Apparated to the outsides of Godric Hollow and began the short walk to Lily's and James' home. #Just as he opened the front gate of the garden fence, the door of the house opened and Sirius left the house.

" Hey Peter. Right on time. Go on in, they are already waiting for you."

He waved him through and shut the door after him.

Peter looked around the house. It was nicely decorated.

He then heard a voice calling him:" Peter? Is that you? Come on through to the study."

He followed the voice and entered the study. In it was a big fireplace and comfortable looking chairs and a couch.

On them sat Albus Dumbledore and Lily and James Potter.

Lily was holding Harry on her lap. The little boy was nearly one year old and wanted to find out about the world, or at least how the wand of his father felt.

"Peter! How are you?", Lily asked, " we haven't seen you for a while."

"Hello Lily. James, Professor Dumbledore. I'm fine. And I was working. I'm sorry I couldn't come over sooner. You look so happy."

"I am…We are."

She looked at James.

Then Albus rose from his chair and crossed the distance to Peter.

"You know what is needed from you. And if Tom ever finds out that you are their Secret Keeper your life will be in danger.", he said and looked Peter in the eyes.

"I know and I am prepared to bear this burden."

Dumbledore nodded and began to form intricate patterns with his wand and chanted low under his breath.

Peter, James and Lily watched him interested. They have never seen the rituals as there never was a need for it.

Dumbledore started to glow and the light enveloped Peter as well. He felt weightless and seemed to float inside the light. And suddenly he saw Godrics Hollow before his eyes. He saw James' and Lily's home and then he saw himself. His body seemed to suck him in and the ritual was over.

"Whoa! That was cool."

He took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I hope you know what now lies on your shoulders. Keep the secret with you until the thread of Lord Voldemort is over.", Dumbledore told him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, of course I will. I will keep this secret. James and Lily are my friends."

'_But Sirius isn't. And he has to suffer.'_, he thought with glee.

"And now, let's leave the happy couple. We don't know how long they will be alone and have some quality time."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he said that.

He took Peter by the arm and together they went out the door.

"Goodbye Peter, goodbye Albus."

"Bye you two. Have fun.", Peter said an thought to himself _'because I will'_.

He said his good byes to Dumbledore and Apparated to his home.

As soon as he touched down he began to dance around with glee and screamed out his joy.

"YES! I made it and nobody suspects me. Me, the little, nearly bald, skinny sidekick. But I will show you all what I can do. I will show you what I am capable of."

He cackled and hen started pacing. _'What shall I do now? I have to make the world believe that Sirius was the Secret Keeper._

_Well, let's see to that later. First I need to see my master.'_

And he donned his Death Eater garbs and called his master.

"Wormtail. Have you brought good news?"

Peter fell to his knees.

"Yes, master. I am the Secret Keeper of the Potters. I can tell you their hiding place."

He saw that again the Dark Lord was pleased by this.

"Very good, Wormtail. You pleased me very much. But I won't kill them right now. I need to plan their demise. But be prepared to be called Wormtail."

Voldemort began cackling and Peter Disapparated to this sound.

He was happy to be in his Lord's good graces.

It couldn't be long before Voldemort would have his plan and then, at last, he would have his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know it took a long time. But my life got in the way and the end of this chapter was pretty hard to write. Anyway. I promised myself for the New Year to finish all of my stories which are about 4 stories I started but never finished. But I will. I got ideas for all of them and I will write till my fingers'll bleed.

So, have fun.

A week after this meeting, Peter was called by Lord Voldemort.

"Wormtail. I have gathered enough knowledge about the family and the boy. Tomorrow night I will pay them a visit and kill them."

Peter grinned from ear to ear.

"Might I tell you where you will find them?" he asked happy and with anticipation in his voice.

"No, not yet Wormtail. I will call on you tomorrow night. Be prepared to take me to their home." Voldemort said and left the room.

Peter Apparated back home and hid his Death Eater cloak and mask.

"Finally I get my revenge. Finally James and Sirius get back how they treated me. I never was their friend. They ignored me. I was good enough to be rat. But tomorrow everything will change. They will never know what hit them and my master will be the king of our world. He will kill them all. Sirius and James. And all of those other idiots that never accepted me, that never wanted to be my friend. They will all remember the day the Dark Lord attacked the Potters."

As he wanted to be ready for the next night, Peter went to bed to sleep, that he won't miss any detail the next day.

As soon as he slept he started dreaming.

Snippets of his life and his wishes flew past. There were Lily and James and their son Harry. One minute they were laughing and having fun, the other he saw James and Lily's dead bodies, laying on top of each other and his Lord laughing at the top of his voice.

Then there was Sirius, full of grief about his dead friend. He cried in the arms of Dumbledore.

His dream grew and grew until he saw all of the world in black, weeping and in fear of his master.

The Mudbloods were becoming slaves or being killed.

The Purebloods who had married Muggles or Mudbloods were chased as Bloodtraitors who either had to kill their partner or die themselves.

There was nothing anybody could have done. And he, Peter Pettigrew, would rule the world as the right hand of his Lord.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter woke from this dream during midday the next day. He didn't notice the big smirk that adorned his face. He went into the bathroom to wash up and do his ablutions. The smirk still firmly on his face when he finished.

In the kitchen he made himself something to eat and sat down in his living room and just relaxed and thought about his future.

He had once again dozed off and was rudely awakened by his burning Mark. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings and realize that his master was calling him.

He hissed and gripped his left arm. The Mark was burning worse than ever. Peter realised that Voldemort was waiting for him and he had kept him waiting.

His master wouldn't be pleased. Peter rushed to his wardrobe and yanked out his cloak and mask, put them on and just as soon Apparated to his masters side.

"Why are you late, Wormtail?", he heard his master hissing at him.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I was asleep that I won't miss a single second tonight."

Peter could see that his Lord was pleased by this but still prepared for his punishment.

But none came.

Peter dared to look up and saw his master looking regally at him.

"I won't punish you now. I need my power, although I have enough to punish all of my followers and still be able to kill the Potters."

He laughed cruelly and Peter was just happy to have escaped his masters wrath, even if only for a few hours.

"Now, Wormtail, take me to the Potters and they will rue the day they didn't pledge their allegiance to me."

Peter was trembling and once again was filled with anticipation.

He took the arm of his Lord and Apparated them to the outskirts of Godrics Hollow.

"They live here in their home. It's at the end of the village and is also called Godrics Hollow.", Peter said and as soon as the words had left his mouth he felt pain like never before. It felt like his brain was being ripped from his skull and he bled through his nose and eyes.

"I probably should have told you that it would hurt to tell your secret. But then again, you needed a punishment."

Peter saw his Lord looking at him. His face devoid of any emotion. The pain was robbing Peter's senses and stopped him thinking clearly. He didn't even notice his master walking away and leaving him to bleed and gasp in pain.

After what felt like hours, the pain subsided and Peter was able to get into a sitting position. He tried to wipe his face clean of his blood, but there was just too much. He then noticed that his master was gone and Peter tried to get up to follow his master. He wanted to be a part in the demise of his so-called friends. He wanted to see their faces when they'd meet their fate.

He stumbled forward, but after only one step a huge explosion threw him back down. His breath was knocked out of him and he had to fight to stay conscious.

He gasped and coughed and tried to get back on his feet. It took him a few tries but finally he was able to get up and search for the explosion.

There was a lot of smoke in the direction of the Potters house.

Peter laughed.

"YES! Master you did it."

He stumbled into the direction of Godrics Hollow. The nearer he got the more he saw from the wreckage of what was once a stately home. But he didn't see the Dark Mark which would surely be hovering above the carnage by now. Clearly visible for everybody.

He came nearer and nearer and a dreadful thought entered his mind.

'What if his master hadn't survived? Surely he would see him by now. Where was he?'

He started to run and finally reached the wrecked home. But there was no one there. No Potters. No Lord.

"My God! What happened? Master?", he screamed. But nobody answered. He started searching in the remains of the house. But there was nothing there.

He had to flee. If he stayed here any longer and the first people would come here they would at once suspect him to have betrayed the Potters, which was true, but he didn't want to flaunt it into anybodies faces.

"Away. I have to get away. I will search for him later. When the incident has left the peoples mind. When everything has calmed down."

With that he Apparated away from the carnage his master has left behind. He never notice the tiny little bundle that was lying amidst the chaos.


End file.
